Quest for Excalibur
by Intention of the Abyss
Summary: Spirit and Stein go out to find the Legendary Sword, Excalibur himself. Based when Stein and Spirit were teenagers and still partners at the DWMA. Hinted Stein/Spirit.


_Hello, everyone! This is the story of how Stein and Spirit as young teenagers went to find the Legendary Sword, Excalibur himself! This was actually a request my friend asked me to do when we were watching Soul Eater. At one point, Stein had said that he had met Excalibur, but was even too much for him. Lol._

_So I imagined something along these lines._

_I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters._

_Hinted Stein/Spirit pairing._

_Enjoy!_

Quest for Excalibur

Spirit walked down the long hallway of the DWMA, his hands in his pockets, his posture relaxed, but his mind wild with the stress of school and missions. School was hard at times, but the missions lately felt very strain. The reason why was because he had been having a hard time sleeping for the past few weeks. He continuously kept having nightmares where his partner, Stein, would dissect him.

Knowing the thirteen-year-old's obsession with cutting everything open to see what their insides looked like, the red head was not surprised to be having those dreams. Being that they have more than once starred in his nightmares, he felt as though he should have probably been used to them.

But as of late, the weapon had often woken up in the morning beyond scared that his dreams felt all too real…

The red head took a deep breath in to calm his nerves and the frightening blurred images from his dreams, but he couldn't help but shutter at the thought. He didn't want to leave right away, so he decided to take a detour to the library before he headed home. Seeing Stein was pretty much the last thing he wanted to do right now due to his very distant and blurred nightmares, but it was also because he really enjoyed reading, and DWMA had one of the best library in the world.

Spirit opened the solid wooden door, the hinges making a squeaking sound as it swung open. He took in the smell of old books that now surrounded him. He let a smile appear on his face and closed his eyes as he stepped in and continued to walk farther into the huge library. He had been there so many times that he had practically memorized the entire room. Every book shelf, every staircase, every seat—

He opened his eyes, catching a glimpse of something silver-ish gray in the corner of his eye. Turning, Spirit's blue eyes became wide with shock as he saw his partner, Stein, reading a book off to the side of the room.

_Of course,_ Spirit thought to himself. _The one person that I'm trying to avoid and I run into him here…_

Spirit sighed before lazily walking towards his friend, pushing the faint memory of his nightmare and the fear of actually being cut open aside. It was just Stein. He wasn't someone to be afraid of, especially since they were partners after all; weapon and meister. They trusted each other to protect one another with their lives in the battle field. Stein would never try to dissect him in his sleep.

The weapon came up from behind his meister, who continued to read the large book in his hands.

Knowing that Stein could read wave lengths, Spirit wondered if he knew he was there. When the meister didn't make his theory apparent, the red head spoke.

"Didn't you go home over an hour ago?"

Stein leaned back against the seat, looking straight up, letting his bangs fall away from his face and revealing his stunning cat-green eyes. Though he didn't smile or show more emotion than his usual calm self, Spirit knew somehow that he was happy to see him. "Hello, Sempai," the silver haired teen greeted his partner.

"What are you doing in here, Stein?" the red head asked, his eyebrows pinched together in a questioning manor. It wasn't often that he would find the gravely misbalanced teen sitting in a library with a book. Especially since he figured that he owned every book from "Surgery for Dummies" to advance text books on human anatomy. Was he actually able to find some sort of bizarre book in the library that he didn't already have?

Without missing a step, Stein closed the book in his hands and held it up for Spirit to see.

_Legend of Excalibur_.

It was nowhere near anything he was expecting him to read.

"I'm reading about the Holy Sword Excalibur," he explained. Stein opened up the book again and flipped through a few of the pages. "I happened upon it while skimming through the books. It had been placed in the wrong section, so I got curious and began to read it."

Spirit raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Stein went on. "It says here that Excalibur is the greatest and most powerful weapon ever, and that nothing can match him when it comes to strength. It also says that a great hero would be worthy of wielding such a great weapon."

"That's a load of bull," Spirit said casually. "There's no _way _that a weapon that strong could exist."

Stein looked up at Spirit for a moment without saying anything, and then looked back at the book. It felt like an eternity went by in silence between the two before the long sharp sound of a page being torn cut the silence. "Nonetheless," the silver haired meister replied, folding the pages of directions where to find the sword then tucked them on the inside of his stitched-up coat. "I'm going to go find it. Who knows what kind of weapon the Holy Sword is like, and I intend to find out."

Spirit's attention was instantly snapped back towards the thirteen year old. What was he saying? "So you want to know… if the legends are true about that weapon."

"Didn't I just say that?" the young meister snapped as he got up off the couch and turned his back towards his partner.

Spirit watched him as he took a step to leave. He couldn't be leaving him. Stein was _his _meister, his best friend. Although Spirit was older than Stein, and more mature, he couldn't help but feel a sense of abandonment and sadness at the thought of being replaced by this 'Holy Sword'.

Stein had not even gotten five steps before Spirit began to run after him. "W-wait!" he called to the silver haired teenager. "I'm going with you!"

_It's been a while since I've written anything (if it wasn't obvious) but still, I had to upload this._

_I want to know if I should upload anymore chapters, so please review and tell me what you think!_

_Thank you!_


End file.
